User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16 and Archive 17. Something else Possible new Wikia stuff Notifications Is it just me, or does the Notifications icon look more "square" now Because I swear it did not look that way yesterday (03/06/17) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:25, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :I guess. GMRE (talk) 21:52, March 7, 2017 (UTC) One other thing (as of 03/10/17) It seems the "show me the change on this page" brings you to a new layout showing the change where the colors were apparently removed that frankly sucks <-- At first, I thought it was a reversion to an old, "outdated" form of change, but it seems like it's on every layout Anything to say? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:21, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :I haven't noticed any missing color. GMRE (talk) 19:30, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm ::Interesting ::Because from my laptop viewing screen ::The coding is still there, but the color isn't ::... ::I wonder if my settings were tampered with [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:32, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::... ::Should I contact Wikia Support? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:36, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::I still don't get it. You mean the edit preview doesn't show the infobox colors for you, or something? GMRE (talk) 19:57, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh now I saw it. The literal "Show changes" text link next to the publish button? I've never used it before. There's 2 icons next to it that show the preview for desktop and mobile browsers. I've only used those. GMRE (talk) 20:00, March 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Oh at the page history. Umm... I guess I also see the changes with a colorless blue background now. I didn't even notice really. I guess the colored one would be better. I don't know why they'd change such a minor thing just to downgrade it. GMRE (talk) 20:04, March 10, 2017 (UTC) ::::Yeah I don't know ::::Frankly I don't know why it looks this way ::::I already contacted Fandom Support [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:08, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Problem resolved. Apparently they noticed a couple other reports of similar issues with the 'diff/changes' pages not looking normal recently, and have asked the technical team to look into what's going wrong. Anyway it's fixed. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:54, March 12, 2017 (UTC) I messed up the AH-33 Topachula page You know on the AH-33 Topachula page where it says there are three locations with a winter camouflaged theme of this helicopter? Well apparently there's eight In any matter, I messed up some of the locations given in that YT link Link here [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:45, March 13, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about it. I messed up some locations and versions too in my day (JC1 faction vehicles). GMRE (talk) 19:48, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Little known fact Medici Military elites (Commandos, Machine Gunners, and Shotgunners) like to hang out together to make killing me much more efficient I died 3 times each (at Le Galera and Porto Le Gratia respectively) all because these groups of 5 Commandos and Machine Gunners decided to make me target practice If there was ever a difficulty level for JC3, I would call it Insanely Hardcore <-- [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:05, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Rebels have some quite interesting quotes [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:38, March 15, 2017 (UTC) Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 Is the JC3 DLC worth it? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 23:31, March 15, 2017 (UTC) :I think so. The 3 expansion packs are all great and they're often sold together for a smaller price. The blue DLC mech is only worth it if you definitely don't want the Mech Land Assault, but (I think) that's the best expansion. The areas they add to explore and the missions are all great. The separate DLC weapons are probably not worth it, unless you specifically like those. And I guess the "weaponized vehicle pack" (pre-order vehicles) would also probably be worth it, tho I normally only use the Weaponized Urga Ogar. I got them for pre-ordering the game. :The only downside is that the Sky Fortress locations can not be set for Re-Oppression. I'd totally re-oppress the eDEN Airship. And I guess it would be nice if all mission interiors would remain unlocked after the missions. The Stingray base is accessible forever, but the internals of the airship are mission only. Parts of the Hive base from the land assault can be glitched into, but there's nothing interesting in there. Another land assault base with underground parts does stay open and functional tho. GMRE (talk) 23:56, March 15, 2017 (UTC) On an unrelated note, is there a template for User-XboxOne and User-PS4? [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 00:09, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Not that I'd know of. I didn't make them. There may be some helpful info at Just Cause Wiki:Templates, if you want to make them. GMRE (talk) 00:12, March 16, 2017 (UTC) I bought the Air, Land and sea expansion :) [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:29, March 17, 2017 (UTC) I can also get HD pictures for all JC2 and JC3 locations. Ask me if you want a certain one. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 22:31, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. The only picture I can think of is a screenshot from a JC3 mission. Unfortunately there's no saved games and no way to redo specific missions with out having to redo everything, so I can't get it. It would take a bit of effort to get that one just the way I want, so maybe I'll get it from youtube one day. GMRE (talk) 23:15, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Some new thingbob This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:10, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it yesterday. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) On another note Found your trick User talk:Anonymous230385 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:38, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Signature Hey man, I just wanted to ask you if you know anyone on the wiki or anyone in general who knows how to change signatures into custom ones. I've already got an image made to use, but I cannot figure out how to get it to work. The tutorial doesn't explain how to add images. Blu Razgriz (talk) 01:25, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Nobody on this wiki has ever used a picture in the signature, but on the GTA wiki there are for example this, this and this user. GMRE (talk) 16:19, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Just wanted to give you a heads up that I got the help that I needed. Thanks for the referral bro! Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 03:02, March 22, 2017 (UTC) You have new messages on your JCFF talk page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:13, March 20, 2017 (UTC) :Seen it. I get the notification on any wiki I'm at. GMRE (talk) 20:16, March 20, 2017 (UTC) Advertising...? There is a weird post in Korean? By User:Ruth69Simon. Looks like advertising. Might want to check it out. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 12:07, March 21, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, that was some kind of advertising. I removed your translation from here, because I've heard that spam advertisers can get payed if their spam is found on internet searches. Like they add some unique code or combination of words that their employer can then search for and they get payer for each search result. Or at least that's how it worked when that type of advertising was still a new thing. GMRE (talk) 15:53, March 21, 2017 (UTC) Advertising V2 User:Kaitlinjoel0201. [[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121]] (talk) 09:30, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed. GMRE (talk) 15:39, March 23, 2017 (UTC) What the heck is this Whatever this is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:39, March 23, 2017 (UTC) :CSS is the special code that lets admins have different color on all username links (you did it with a custom signature, but mine is through CSS) and it lets us have those convenient edit summaries (something created by Kronos). Really the possibilities could be endless. User:Kronostradamus is our CSS specialist. GMRE (talk) 21:31, March 23, 2017 (UTC) I FOUND IT Apparently it is possible to fight off the military without the EMP in the cove Just destroy all the vehicles The first time I activated it, but the second time I jacked an IBT and destroyed the attacking vehicles The EMP apparently activated (even though I didn't) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:57, March 25, 2017 (UTC) :Edit -> Mission article. GMRE (talk) 22:18, March 25, 2017 (UTC) So apparently there is a Spanish version of this wiki This, that, and this [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:30, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :And we have a link to their mainpage on our mainpage and they also link to a few more at the bottom of their page. GMRE (talk) 17:39, March 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Okay ::(I'' didn't know about this until now) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:40, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :::There's something like at least 6 different language versions. Most of them are smaller than the JCFF wiki and have smaller translated versions of articles from here. GMRE (talk) 17:42, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Vandal report User:169.0.164.125 has been vandalising.[[User:Ponko2121|'Ponko'2121']] (talk) 12:16, April 1, 2017 (UTC) :Saw it. GMRE (talk) 13:20, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thoughts about JC3 so far Well, I have been quite dead for a while now and it's mostly new priorities but I have very recently gotten started with JC3, now that I have given my PC a large makeover which includes a new graphics card (storage, memory and CPU remain the same though). This is just based off maybe 5 hours of playtime, so it's more like a first impression. There are both pros and cons. Unfortunately, so far JC2 has been the better game, even if the game ist still fun to some extent. Pros *The game looks really gorgeous maxed out. It does not beat my modded Skyrim in most cases, unless we're talking about when it rains and LODs, in which the latter is easily beaten due to an old engine. *I haven't unlocked a lot of gear mods yet, but I like the things you can do with the double grappler. I also like the wingsuit a lot. *It seems like voice acting and vehicle handling have seriously improved. *Destruction seems more immense, and there seems like to be more things to destroy, even though some don't give chaos points. Explosions often cause chain reactions. *Terrain seems much more varied and hand-crafted, even though I still miss that there's no running water anywhere. *SAM sites are much harder to evade, which makes helicopter raids more challenging. *Strongholds are gone, they were pretty dull in JC2. *I like that they have added invidual descriptions to the locations on the map. Adds some background to them and makes them seem a lot less generic. *The leaderboards' feature is interesting and seems to have potential to bring some fun. *Chaos objects now are a lot easier to track, which I welcome. Finding some of them could sometimes be a pain in the ass. Cons *My main problem with the game so far, which makes me like it less than the previous one, is the feel I get from it. JC2 might have taken itself a bit too seriously, but I actually liked that it didn't throw the seriousness entirely out of the window. It made the world, as strange as it sounds, feel real and dynamic and added some much-needed depth. This feeling is for me, so far absent from JC3. One thing which they did mess up in JC3 was the radio transmissions. In JC2, they were still ridiculous, but they were still interesting because they had some realism to them. In JC3 they are just over the top ridiculous, but they are so far fairly predictable. Also one thing in JC2 was that the government was great at provoking anger, which made it fun to shoot down soldiers. So far, this isn't really the case for JC3, but maybe that gets better later. *Now, I don't know too much about "the rebels" yet, but my first impression of them is that they are just "rebels" and not much more than that. I liked the three-faction system in JC2 a lot more. Even with the terrible voice acting, the factions were still interesting because they had different political motives aside from liberating the country. This doesn't seem to be the case for JC3. *While collectable items sometimes were a bit of a pain in the ass in JC2, they also served to make the game challenging. Taking over a base in JC3 is just way too easy now, at least if it doesn't have a SAM site or if those are hacked. One of the charms of JC2 was, and is still, to steal a helicopter and raid base to base, but if you wanted to complete that base you still needed to get on the ground. *While the heat system is a bit more realistic now, they actually made it worse. It's not as easy to get heat as in JC2, but it's way too easy to get rid of the heat and that takes a lot of fun out of it. Especially when you take out a base, the heat resets completely. *I haven't discovered a lot of the map yet, but it seems like, while most locations are a lot less generic than they were in JC2, JC2 also had a couple of very interesting locations - for example the Panau Falls Casino, PAN MILSAT and the Mile High Club. There were even locations that were based off a generic design that had a layout that made them unique, for example Pulau Kait, one of my favorite locations to destroy. Maybe most really interesting locations are in the north part of the map, which I still need to discover. I also hope that there are some locations that are more like the mentioned harbor, clustered with destructibles, and also object-wise. It's actually a lot more fun to destroy a large oil harbor compared to communication bases. Vis Electra was an interesting location, but there should be better distribution of those more interesting locations. *The mini-map was a great thing in JC2, and getting rid of it was a really bad idea. Same with the chaos object count and the clock. Those might have been small details, but they helped a lot in making the game interesting. This is just a first impression as said, and I hope the game gets as fun as JC2 in some way. The gear mods may help with that, and also when I discover the northern part of the map a bit more. It seems however that JC2 was better at engaging from the beginning, especially since it threw you on what is basically the most interesting part of the map after the first mission, Tanah Raya. That is something JC3 didn't do. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Admin'Saddex']] Any questions? 10:58, April 10, 2017 (UTC)) :I'm not gonna spoil anything (unless you'll click the links), but Medici actually has so much non-generic depth to it that we're still debating things about it: *Ancient Medici. *Timeline of the Just Cause universe. *The burning of the north. *Di Ravello tapes. *Downloadable content for Just Cause 3 - Strongly advised to get these for the extra areas and missions and depth/history they add. :Other things to note: *You mentioned that strongholds are gone. Well we're nolonger tied to liberating them to unlock additional missions, but if you look at the map, there are 3 rebel bases that are marked blue from the start of the game. Story and purpose-wise, they are the same. *The leaderboards are a feature I'd like to get rid of from the game. If they're listed in the menu, it's fine, but why do I need to be told which complete strangers beat me at what trivial thing each time I start the game? *There doesn't seem to be a dynamic day/night cycle. Fast Travel (as it's now called) and those cult buildings pass time now. It's weird. *The lack of a mini-map is pretty annoying until you get used to the new map. *SAMs in Medici still have a limited range and they have those blue/red lights to indicate range and you can hack them and tow them by vehicles. *Once you get the Bavarium Wingsuit from the Sky Fortress DLC, you'll think of traveling in a whole new way. Like remember the difference that the JC2 grappler made to traveling? The powered wingsuit will do the same. *The JC3 map is more epic with places like the Unnamed mountain at N 40 46.400 E 5 46.700 and Tunnels at eastern Insula Striate and the Volcano island in Medici, but I can remember being more excited to see the different regions in JC2. :GMRE (talk) 19:45, April 10, 2017 (UTC) ::I think it's awesome ::But it could definitely use some bug fixes ::Also hi AdminSaddex! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385']] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?]] 18:25, April 15, 2017 (UTC) What is this? ??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'''Anonymous230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:24, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :It's a current event and I guess wikia a.k.a. "fandom" wants to try to get more readers by speculation and what not. Sort of like promoting some Star Wars speculation page, or something. GMRE (talk) 18:30, April 15, 2017 (UTC) New video creating way Whatever this is [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:24, April 19, 2017 (UTC) :Not something I'd have enough time to get involved in. Basically they want to create some special videos for some adequately high-traffic wikis, or something. GMRE (talk) 17:53, April 19, 2017 (UTC) ::Bah [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:31, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Wikia/Fandom got a new look (as of 4/20/2017) Open any random article and you'll see something different about the right [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:55, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :Yes, I noticed. It's certainly much better than the BS about "unorganized templates". GMRE (talk) 15:22, April 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes much better layout [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:25, April 21, 2017 (UTC) I have a question about some of the articles' trivia. I've noticed that several articles have references to GTA, few of which seem to actually hold any relevance. Take this for example, on the Squalo X7 page: *There's also a "Squalo" speedboat in GTA. Several other articles have seemingly-worthless facts, so basically what I'm asking, is should we just get rid of every GTA reference that's insignificant? Because by this logic, the Urga Postolka article would have a trivia saying "There is helicopter called the Kestrel in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames." and perhaps the CS Predator would have notes that say something like "There is a tank called the Predator in Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars" --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 23:55, April 24, 2017 (UTC) :Some of these do seem a bit pointless, but others are important enough to count as "trivial facts". Like for example: Brise 32 (refers to similar mimor contradiction) and Urga Racek (refers to a near-exact duplicate vehicle, which is also the in reality rare water-landing type). GMRE (talk) 07:53, April 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll go see what doesn't need to be there and what should stay. ::By the way, and this is vaguely related, I found out recently that "Squalo" is simply Italian for "Shark," but can informally be used to describe a sexual act. Hence why it was used in GTA because they absolutely love their double-entendres over there at Rockstar. Here on the wiki we can just assume it's simply called the "Shark X7." I'm heading over to fix the trivia now. ::--UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:35, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Anonymous230385 wants you to know he'll be off the wiki for an uncertain amount of time. I think the title covered everything. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 22:54, April 25, 2017 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 08:07, April 26, 2017 (UTC) I'm back But probably won't be on as often [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:50, May 3, 2017 (UTC) ::M'kay. GMRE (talk) 19:58, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Mech Bug I recently took a video of my Mech falling off a bridge and violently slamming into the terrain so hard the turret basically stretched itself out, destroying the Mech. I wasn't sure what kind of bug it was or where to add it on the Glitches page, so any suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Blu Razgriz (Talk Page) 08:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :Is the video at youtube? I'll add a basic section for it. GMRE (talk) 10:32, May 7, 2017 (UTC) :That page isn't really all that organized, so I just added it to the end of the page as usual. GMRE (talk) 10:36, May 7, 2017 (UTC)